pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants VS Zombies: JOURNEY
__NOWYSIWYG__ Plants VS Zombies: JOURNEY is a fanmade game by EpicSamurott. In this version of the game, the player heads to different themed locations such as an icy mountain (Wintertime Mountain) or a desert (Undead Desert). A special feature of the game is Omega Plants, rare plants that zombies may be carrying that can unleash havoc on the battlefield! Each world has 2 exclusive Omega plants. These plants are very rare, usually only appearing once every few levels. The game also features a minigame mode and a multiplayer mode. Summary After the events of the game Plants VS Zombies 2, where the player defeated Dr. Edgar Zomboss by traveling through time, zombies once again attacked the front yard. After all the zombies are defeated, the player receives this letter: Dear *Player's Name*, ''We have sent this letter to ask you for help. Zombies have invaded almost every place in the world. We have seen you battle zombies before. Your planting skills are exemplary. If you could travel to the locations that the zombies are attacking and defeat them, you will be rewarded greatly. ''With this letter we have included travel tickets. You, your neighbour David, and his talking vehicle must go and defeat the zombies as soon as possible. ''Best of luck, ''Anonymous The player uses the travel tickets to visit Sunflower Fields, the first of many locations the player can visit. The player never does find out who this "Anonymous" person is. iTunes App Store/Google Play Store description Description Everyone's favourite plants and zombies are back in this exciting new action-strategy adventure! Battle loads of zombies from all over the world, such as the icy Wintertime Mountains, the deadly Undead Desert, or the relaxing Sunflower Fields! Amass an army of powerful plants including your favourites from the old games such as peashooter or exciting new plants like Tough Tuft! Game Features NEW PLANTS! NEW ZOMBIES! Meet Tough Tuft, Sunflower Seed, Dandelion Dancer, Volcano Shroom, Mystery Sprout, Olive Branch, Water Sprout, Bubble Berry, and more as you journey through the world to defeat zombies such as Reaper Zombies, Spider Rider Imps, Ice Skater Zombies, Plane Zombies, Cactus Zombies and many, many more! CRAZY OMEGA PLANTS! Ultra-rare omega plants sometimes appear during battle being carried by zombies! Rescue them to use their insane power, but only once until you save anther one! From Sun Summoner Sprout to Doom Shroom, these guys are bound to shake up the battlefield! FUN MINIGAMES! As you journey onward, you can unlock crazy and fun minigames to play! Each minigame has 3 separate difficulty levels for those who want something harder or easier. From beghouled to Boosted Bonanza, each minigame is sure to put a smile on your face! MULTIPLAYER MADNESS! Connect with other players, whether they be right beside you or on the other side of the world, to battle them! Not only can it be plants VS zombies, but it can also be plants VS plants or zombies VS zombies! NEW LEVELS OF EXCITEMENT Unlock ultra-challenging endless levels in every world - Poison flower Plains, Terrifying Tombstone, Deadly Docks, Pyramid of Demise, Not Nice Ice, and more! DO CRAZY ACHIEVEMENTS TO UNLOCK THINGS FOR YOUR COLLECTION! From defeating 20 zombies with a single sun summoner sprout to defeating the Zombot Brain-Eating Battleship, completing crazy achievements unlocks cool collectibles such as plushes and trophies for your collection! LAST STAND ENDLESS! Plan your massive defense against endless waves of zombies in Last Stand Endless! Game Information Game Modes In Plants VS Zombies: JOURNEY, there are many different game modes one can play. *Main Game *Minigames (Link: Minigmaes - Plants VS Zombies: JOURNEY) *Multiplayer (Link: Multiplayer - Plants VS Zombies: JOURNEY) *Endless Zones *Last Stand Endless *Zen Garden Achievements List of Achievements - Plants VS Zombies: JOURNEY In the game, players can complete achievements, similarly to the previous games. However, unlike the previous games, the player receives coins and a collectible each time an achievement is completed. These collectibles can range from plushes to badges to trophies. All of these can be viewed in a display in your collection Order of Events In Players house, the player must complete 4 stages. On the first day, they only have the Peashooter, however they unlock the Sunflower after day 1, the Wall-nut after day 2, and the Potato mine after day 3. The player starts with only 1 row in day 1, but this expands to 3 rows in day 2, and all 5 rows in day 3. In Sunflower Fields - Day 3, the player is re-introduced to plant food when a plant food carrying zombie appears. In Sunflower Fields - Day 7, the player is re-introduced to power-ups. The power ups available are Power Zap, Power Flick, and Power Snow. In Sunflower Fields - Day 10, the player is introduced to Omega plants when a zombie carrying one appears. It is carrying Sun Summoner Sprout. The player is instructed to use the sun summoner sprout when many zombies come. The rest of the level is played like the minigame Summoner Strike!. In Sunflower Fields - Day 12, the player plays the first gargantuar level. It is similar to the ones in Plants VS Zombies 2. After completing the level, the player receives another travel ticket, which can be used to travel to any of the other worlds. Areas *Sunflower Fields *Gloomy Graveyard *Mineral Mines *Palmtree Beach *Undead Desert *Wintertime Mountain *Sky-High Palace More Areas will be added in updates